Bed sheets are commercially available in standard sizes to accommodate a variety of dimensions for mattresses. Conventional bed sheets are fitted to a specific mattress dimensions and typically contain elastic corners that wrap around a corresponding edge and underside of a mattress. The elastic corners of a conventional fitted bed sheet are an imperfect solution for securing a sheet to a mattress. Elastic corners can become worn from regular washing or stretching.
In addition to fitted sheets, conventional bed sheets do not provide a method for securing other sheets the mattress. While conventional bed sheets enjoy widespread use, such bed sheets tend to shift or lose connection to a mattresses' edge. Thus, an apparatus that further secures a fitted bed sheet and/or flat sheet to a mattress while being easily removable and washable is desired.